sleepy ones
by Natarle
Summary: Two captains find their respective special someones sleeping with each other no, not in that sense, perverts!


I haven't written anything in ages! So I'm presenting you with this..

wahh! my first PoT fic! i dunno if i did ok though..

**Title:** Sleepy Ones

**Series:** Tennis no Oujisama

**Pairing:** TezuRyo, and another pair go find out!

**Summary:** Two captains find their respective koibito sleeping with each other no, not in that sense, perverts!

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I want it to, PoT can never be mine.. T.T

Tezuka didn't plan on coming across Atobe that day. He and Ryoma were just strolling along the park and when Ryoma went to buy drinks for them, Tezuka heard the Hyotei captain call his name.

"Tezuka, fancy meeting you here." The Hyotei captain exclaimed.

"Atobe." Tezuka greeted back in a monotone.

"It's good that I met up with you here, I was planning to go to your school tomorrow to suggest a practice match between Seigaku and Hyotei. Maybe we could just discuss things here?"

"Ah, alright. Oh wait, I'm actually with-"

"Gomen, I couldn't find..eh?" Ryoma came running toward his captain, carrying a can of juice. "What's monkey king doing here?" the young freshman asked, gesturing toward Atobe.

"Ah, so you're with him. Hello, Echizen."

Echizen nodded his greetings to the older man in front of him.

"I'm borrowing Tezuka for a bit. I want to discuss something with him." Atobe motioned for Tezuka to follow him. The Seigaku captain followed after he gave Ryoma a weak smile.

"Oh, Jirou, stay with him for a while." Atobe called to his teammate. Only then did Ryoma notice the boy behind him. Jirou only answered his captain with a yawn.

So Ryoma sat under the shade of a tree while Jirou silently sat a few spaces beside him, eyes drooping. The almost-always sleeping boy may be good in court but he's a boring companion in Ryoma's opinion. Oh well, it's not as if he's very much interested in a conversation between them anyway. Rather, he was more concerned for the welfare of his buchou. That damn monkey king, why did he have to take Tezuka with him? And what are they talking about?

Too caught up with his musings, Ryoma was surprised when Jirou's head was suddenly on his left leg. Well what the…? This was uncomfortable. He tried shifting his leg but the other boy just wouldn't budge.

"Ne, erm, you. Could you move your head please?" Ryoma asked the sleeping boy who just mumbled in response.

_Damn._ Oh well, he'll just wait for Tezuka and the monkey king to return. Maybe they could get Jirou off him.

A few moments later, Ryoma felt his eyes drooping as well. Tezuka's gone for… hmm… Ryoma lost track of time already. He's bored and now he's sleepy. And looking at the Hyotei player sleeping on his leg, he felt sleepier. Might as well sleep. With that, he got some shut eye.

Tezuka walked back where he left Ryoma with the other player from Hyotei. Atobe had been going on about plans for their practice match for nearly two hours and it became a bit annoying after the first thirty minutes of the diva's talk. He wanted to see Ryoma, soon. However, Tezuka abruptly halted his steps, the sight before him had him almost – almost – gaping.

Atobe stopped, wondering why the boy in front of him did. Following Tezuka's gaze, Atobe's eyebrows twitched.

"Tezuka, why is your companion sleeping with mine?" Atobe didn't like this at all. His koi should NEVER sleep beside, or in this case atop, anybody but him. (A/N: possessive bastard)

"Maybe I should ask the same to you, seeing that it is Akutagawa's head on my kohai's lap." Nonetheless, Tezuka knelt beside Ryoma and gently woke the freshman up, a warm look spreading across his face.

Atobe was quite surprised at the look the usually stoic Seigaku captain gave the kid. This is new.

"Let me sleep more, Mitsu" Ryoma mumbled, still half asleep. Atobe raised an eyebrow at what he just heard. Now THIS amused him.

"Ryoma, Akutagawa's sleeping on you, and Atobe's here for him." Tezuka tried to coax the freshman awake.

"Just let monkey king get him." Tezuka glanced at Atobe and motioned to Jirou and Atobe sighed.

"Jirou, wake up. We need to go. Besides, you're sleeping on Echizen..." Jirou stirred, sat up, and looked at his captain. The young boy smiled and proceeded to cuddling to his captain. Now Tezuka was the one who's amused.

Atobe glanced back at Tezuka and promptly addressed the boy in his arms.

"Jirou, ore-sama can't carry you, you know that."

Silence.

"Jirou, ne, Jirou." But Atobe was met with more silence.

"Oh well, I guess it really can't be helped." Atobe carries Jirou and heads off to his car. "You're more spoiled than I am, I guess that's what you get for being my boyfriend."

Tezuka watched with a confused yet amused smile as the Hyotei captain walked off. He had a guess that Akutagawa and Atobe aren't only friends and teammates. That much is proved when the captain carried the other player. Now, Tezuka knew how much of a diva Atobe was and that he will never do any willing physical work, he had Kabaji for that.

"Ryoma, ne, wake up. Atobe and Akutagawa have already left." Tezuka tried to wake Ryoma again.

Silence.

"No choice as well?" Tezuka sighed. Pulling Ryoma to him, he lay down on the grass. He felt oddly comfortable, with Ryoma's head on his chest, his arm on the boy's shoulder, holding him close. Then Ryoma stirred.

"Mitsu?" Ryoma sleepily asked his captain.

"Hmm? Had a good nap?"

"Where are the monkey king and the sleeping kid?"

"Went home, I guess."

"Oh, good. Nobody would bother us now." The freshman snuggled up to his side, carrying on with his sleep.

Tezuka could only smile.

**owari **


End file.
